Lies and Dreams
by X-Deyoxis-X
Summary: Ahsoka's searching 'dreams' in the Jedi Archives when Barriss stumbles upon her. Barriss soon discovers that what Ahsoka tells her is a lie and she, along with some Jedi, want to know the truth. Originally in the Clone Wars category. Friendship.


EDIT: This one-shot now has a one-shot prequel (_Visions_) and a full story sequel (_Dying_). If you like this story, check those out too, please.

Second one-shot. Got some inspiration today from the Third Season trailer and went with it. Not entirely sure what a holobook looks like so I'm not sure this entirely made sense. This takes place right after Lethal Trackdown. It's like my own version of how season three starts. Slight spoilers, you have been warned. Barriss and Ahsoka friendship. Also includes Obi-wan, Anakin, and Luminara. Oh, and Jocasta. These are all my favorite characters hehe.

**Lies and Dreams**

The Jedi Archives. It is a place of books (in this case, holobooks), if you don't know. With dust settled upon the shelves and those shelves towering above the floor, leaving some standing at the bottom to stare up in wonder. So many holobooks. Each one in pristine condition, glowing faintly blue and dazzling with their information. With so many holobooks, one wouldn't know where to start when it came to categorizing despite the fact that the holobooks found within the Jedi Archives are mostly informational. Journals, reports, lists, instructions, and the likes. One thing is simple though. The Archives are a quiet place, where one can rest and respect knowledge, as there is much in the universe.

The drumming of a row of holobooks flying from the shelf sent Ahsoka into spazz-like movements as she attempted to stop some from hitting the ground. To say that her attempt was a success would be a lie. Every source of information now lay awkwardly on the ground, staring up at her.

"This is why I don't usually make a habit of coming to the library. For any reason," she muttered, quickly beginning to randomly place the holobooks back into what, she hoped, was their spot on the shelf.

"Ahsoka?"

The Chief Librarian!

"Blast!" she muttered, placing one more holobook back before stumbling out to greet the old woman.

Jocasta gazed upon the Padawan, and Ahsoka noted the obvious worry on her face. The woman was hunched slightly, but still looked as proud as ever, even with the deep-etched wrinkles lining her face.

"Madama Jocasta. What brings you to this side of the Archives?" Ahsoka beamed sheepishly, sliding to make sure Jocasta wouldn't move any closer to the aisle where the holobooks were lying.

"I thought I heard-"

"I dropped a couple holobooks. I'm sorry. I fixed them, everything's alright," Ahsoka put in, maybe a bit too hurriedly. She noted that it made her look a tad bit guilty – which she was – but couldn't take it back now.

"Alright then…"

Ahsoka waited until Jocasta was gone back behind another row of holobooks before she darted back to the scene. Knowing she only had so much time before someone came along, Ahsoka resumed her cramming of the holobooks on the shelf. When someone arrived, Ahsoka had been too focused on her task to notice it.

"You made quite a mess, didn't you."

Surprised, Ahsoka stepped back too quickly, and her hand ended up pulling away a couple of the holobooks, sending them splattering to the floor again. Annoyed, she let out a silent cry of frustration before facing the intruder.

"I was trying to fix it when you- Barriss!"

Barriss grinned when Ahsoka recognized her and took a couple steps forward. The girls clapped hands together before embracing momentarily. Turning back to the dilemma, Barriss chuckled lightly.

"How come whenever I'm with you, we find ourselves in some sort of mess?" the Mirialan questioned, cocking her head at Ahsoka.

"What would we do without a mess?"

"Not be so terrified."

"This isn't that bad," Ahsoka exclaimed, nudging Barriss with an elbow.

"Personally, I'd rather take on Grievous than Jocasta after she sees how many holobooks you've dropped on the floor."

"Irk…"

"Come on, I'll help, but lets try to put them back in order. Come on, then."

Barriss bent over the holobooks Ahsoka had already put on the shelf. She slowly rearranged a couple, obviously knowing more than Ahsoka did when it came to ordering of holobooks. Ahsoka picked up a holobook one at a time and handed them to Barriss, where the older Padawan would find their suitable spot. Once the last holobook was up, Ahsoka jumped to her feet, grinning.

"Yeah! That's how we roll," she declared, holding her hands out and waiting for some high fives.

Barriss straightened and raised an eyebrow at the Togruta. Ahsoka waited, hands still in the air, before Barriss finally met them with her's. Both girls smiled softly before Ahsoka started scanning the shelves.

"Thanks, by the way."

"No problem. Just, you know, the usual work for a Jedi Padawan," Barriss teased, watching Ahsoka's eyes linger along the spines of the holobooks.

Many moments of silence ensued as Ahsoka continued to trail through the row of holobooks. Her face grew more and more agitated as it seemed she was not locating what she wished to find. She barely acknowledged Barriss' presence anymore until Barriss let out a slight cough and spoke.

"What might you be looking for? I didn't take you for one to enjoy reading this much."

"I'm looking for something… in particular. I was, uh, looking for something on the subject of… dreams."

Barriss blinked. Dreams? Why would Ahsoka be searching such a topic?

"Dreams, Ahsoka?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Why?"

"Anakin… informed me that I should be prepared for if my dreams mean anything about… my future. That I should be ready for any meanings behind them," Ahsoka covered quickly, hiding the lie by looking away and pretending to be prying more upon the holobooks.

In all truth, Ahsoka had been having dreams constantly. Not just regular dreams, but vivid ones. Extremely vivid ones that Ahsoka could feel and breathe. Every sensation from her dream would linger on her skin in the morning, making her question if it was reality. She was worried. Never before had she felt so haunted by these… visions. She had woken up the previous night startled by what had happened in her mind.

"That sounds interesting…" Barriss said, though her voice contained a bit of puzzlement. "However, I don't think you're looking in the right place. All these holobooks are mostly about the formation of the Republic. Come this way."

Taking Ahsoka's hand, Barriss led her to the Second Hall of the Jedi Archives.

"A lot of this is scientifically put and could have something… Though I don't think there's anything about dreams here in the whole Archives… Perhaps you should go try a real library, or ask Grand Master Yoda."

"No, no. I'll search here, that's quite fine, Barriss. How about I meet up with you later? I can't exactly chat right now and I don't want to bore you with what could be a no-good hunt for a stupid holobook about dreams," Ahsoka sighed. She offered Barriss a smile, shrugging lightly.

"Alright. I'll see you later, then?"

Barriss slipped from the room, heading down and out of the Archives. She was glad to be out of there for the moment. She didn't mind reading and information every once and while, but she was relaxing from her most recent mission, like Ahsoka. Luckily, after the capture of Boba Fett and defeat of Aurra Sing, things had calmed down significantly. Barriss and the whole of the Jedi Temple knew that wouldn't last much longer.

Heading down the hallway, she moved fluidly. Her movements, compared to her Master, probably left such to be desired, but compared to other Padawans and Jedi, Barriss was rather graceful.

"Barriss."

"Master?" Barriss proclaimed, turning around and realizing it was not just Luminara, but Anakin and Obi-wan as well. She bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"Where are you coming from?" Obi-wan asked, scratching at his beard thoughtfully. He seemed to be looking at Barriss up and down.

Checking herself to make sure she hadn't spilled food on her clothes or something, Barriss didn't register Obi-wan's question quite so quickly. Blinking, the words finally hit her and she tried to stop herself from blushing with embarrassment.

"The Jedi Archives, Master Kenobi."

"What were you doing there, Barriss?"

It was Luminara who asked, and the Jedi's questioning gaze held Barriss still for a moment. She very much respected her Master, but also knew that Luminara was one who was quite serious at times.

"I was just looking around, actually. Wasting time. I ran into Ahsoka there."

"Ahsoka's there?" Anakin questioned, eyes widening momentarily. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

Startled, Barriss wasn't sure what to think for a moment. If Anakin didn't know Ahsoka was in there, did that mean Ahsoka had lied? She stared at him like he just told her he wasn't wearing underwear. When she didn't respond, Anakin uncrossed his arms and put them on Barriss' shoulders, shaking her slightly. It wasn't that Barriss didn't expect Ahsoka to lie every once and a while, but she wasn't entirely sure why Ahsoka would lie about this.

"Sorry, Master Ana-Skywalker, I-"

"Please, I'm not as old as these two here. Master Anakin is totally fine with me," he interrupted quickly, shaking his head slightly. He didn't notice the looks Obi-wan and Luminara shot him.

"Master Anakin. Ahsoka had told me that you were the one who sent her to the Archives… to look up the meaning behind dreams," Barriss relayed.

"Dreams? I don't think Ahsoka and I have ever talked about dreams," Anakin muttered, letting Barriss go and crossing his arms again.

"Let us go talk to Ahsoka and find out what this is all about. Especially what makes it so important that she would find the will to lie to Barriss like that," Obi-wan suggested, light-hearted sounding and reminding Barriss this was no matter to be extremely upset about.

Anakin took lead to the Archives, Obi-wan and Luminara following his trial. Barriss scurried along to catch back up, having been lost in thought when they first headed off. She glanced up at the Jedi Knights, looking at their expressions. Luminara's was that of a calm demeanor, Obi-wan's more light-hearted, and Anakin's holding that of curiosity and slight frustration.

Back in the Archives, Barriss took the lead to the Second Hall before Anakin made his way back in front. He strode down, looking among the rows of holobooks before he stopped and marched down a row.

Barriss was about to follow when Obi-wan placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She glanced at Luminara, who merely nodded as a sign for Barriss to wait.

She could still hear a bit of the conversation.

"Master! What brings you here?"

"Barriss told me that… Why… a holobook…?"

"I…"

Ahsoka had no response and, soon, Barriss' friend was being dragged by the arm out from the row of holobooks and over to where the three others stood. Anakin stopped Ahsoka in front of Barriss.

"Why did you lie, Ahsoka?"

"I…" Ahsoka repeated, but she said nothing more.

"Come now, Anakin, there's got to be an easier way to go about this," Obi-wan tried.

"How about, instead, you tell us the real reason why you're here in the Archives, Ahsoka," Luminara suggested.

Barriss blinked. Could it end up being that simple? Ahsoka hadn't wanted to tell her, why would she be so willing to admit it to her, Obi-wan, Luminara, and Anakin? She watched Ahsoka's expression, which was that of a puppy caught in the middle of pooping on the rug.

"That part was the truth… I really am looking for a holobook about dreams," Ahsoka offered, her gazing looking up to all the elders gathered around her. No blinking, no hint of lying flashed across her face.

"Why do you need to find a holobook about dreams? Why'd you have to say I sent you?" Anakin pressured.

Ahsoka winced.

"I didn't want Barriss to think I was being… odd."

"Not really working. I'm still confused and not sure why you're looking for a holobook about dreams," Barriss offered.

Ahsoka winced again, a grimace sliding across her face.

"I really do want to know about dreams."

"Why?" Obi-wan asked, much more gently.

Barriss could tell he didn't think this was really necessary. Three Jedi and a Padawan pestering Ahsoka was more like when a prisoner was captured and they were trying to get him or her to talk secrets.

"Because my dreams have been so real lately… So life-like. I wake up feeling and remembering the dream so vividly. Like it really happened."

Anakin's eyes widened and he released his grip on Ahsoka's arm. She pulled it away and rubbed where he had been holding it, but her eyes remained up, focused on the Jedi around her.

Barriss noticed that Obi-wan's eyes had gone a bit more serious as well. Luminara's expression didn't change much, but it was impossible to read what the female Jedi was feeling or thinking anyway. Barriss didn't question the sudden change in atmosphere.

"I think you should talk to Master Yoda, young one," Obi-wan spoke. "He might be able to help you more than a book could anyways."

Ahsoka cocked her head, blinking. The Togruta looked over at Barriss, who only offered an encouraging smile. Luminara's hand fell on Barriss' shoulder, making that the third Jedi in the past ten minutes to do so. Not that it mattered, just an odd thought that occurred to her.

Ahsoka didn't speak. Instead, she nodded solemnly.

"Is that a yes, Snips?" Anakin spoke, obviously trying to relax the mood some by throwing out the nick name.

"Yes, Masters. I'll go see Grand Master Yoda as soon as possible," Ahsoka spoke.

Her eyes rested of Barriss for a moment before she headed out of the room. Barriss watched her friend head off, turning to see the door close, leaving Barriss alone with the three Jedi. And Jocasta… who was somewhere in the Archives.

"Masters…" Barriss spoke, "Why exactly were you so… worried?"

"Because, Barriss," Luminara sighed, "not all dreams are just dreams. Some, possibly in Ahsoka's case, are possible visions of the future."

Barriss looked to the door to where Ahsoka vanished and knew things wouldn't quite be the same with her friend ever again.

-Cue season three trailer.

I think this came out well. I researched like crazy about the Archives and such to try and get this all right but, meh, it's possibly I screwed it entirely up. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.

Constructive criticism. Flames will just get eaten by my Hamsters.

Reviews are appreciated, favs are loved even better, actually.

Love,

Deyoxis


End file.
